


【盾铁盾无差】何事慌张，余生很长（A4之后一发完）

by yexingzhe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yexingzhe/pseuds/yexingzhe
Summary: 复联4后
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	【盾铁盾无差】何事慌张，余生很长（A4之后一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 复联4后

*A4之后

*曾经的半年刊文

*随便写写，大家随便看看

*之前电影院重映A4真的太傻了，A1不香吗？

……

托尼不在这。

当史蒂夫产生这样的认知时，仿佛有一团异样的空气占满他的胸腔，鼓卝胀又疼痛，还像潮水起伏一般四散蔓延，令他整个人都失去力气。周围的一切都开始变得陌生，许久未曾出现过的耳鸣也找上了门。史蒂夫喘着粗气从大床卝上做起，近乎惊恐地探手掀开整床被子。

床单上只有他一人的睡褶，另一半则空空荡荡，平整又冷冰冰的。史蒂夫的心跳漏了半拍，接下来的一段时间，他的心脏振如擂鼓。金发男人跌跌撞撞地离开床铺，三两步便冲进浴卝室里，他看到架子上只有他一人的洗漱用卝品，毛巾也只有一条。脑内有个声音在叫嚣，嗡嗡地吵闹着。史蒂夫努力甩开这个声音，常年持盾的手在打开柜子时甚至有些许颤卝抖。

他看到干巴巴的牙杯和牙刷，还有同样干巴巴的毛巾，它们安安静静地躺在柜子里，似乎许久未曾有人动过了。

“不……”史蒂夫听到自己开始有些绝望的声音，不可思议与疑惑同时占满了脑子。

托尼为什么不在？

大脑里有一片空白的地域，那里什么也没有，连一点声音提示也未曾出现。史蒂夫蹙眉，褶皱的皮肤与肌肉甚至能夹死昆虫。他努力地回想，势必要想起托尼的所在之处。可很显然，他失败了，他不知道托尼去了哪里。焦躁不安的金发男人用理智强行打理好自己，下巴还滴着水地离开了二楼。

两层的小别墅里只有史蒂夫一人的声音。他走下木质楼梯，一楼大厅内的一切都整整齐齐。史蒂夫又看见了令他不快的暗示——一人份的餐具，一人份的食物，一人份的一切。

就好似这个屋子里一直只有史蒂·夫罗杰斯一个人生活一般。

他感到荒谬。

史蒂夫咬咬牙，在大脑里啸叫地告诉自己。

他不是一个人，托尼肯定——托尼不可能——不可能是他脑子里幻想的结局！

史蒂夫来回踱步，他最后将目光锁定住楼梯后方、这间屋子里唯一的高科技实验桌上。他走过去，手指轻轻点开启动按钮，蔚蓝的全息光幕迸发，星期五的声音从未如此生动过。

“需要我做什么吗，罗杰斯先生？”AI小卝姐俏皮的语卝音中透露着疑惑，“检测到您的心率高于正常值，呼吸有些混乱，需要医卝疗支援吗？”

“不，就只是……”史蒂夫快喘不过气来，天知道他怎么就变成了这样。但可以肯定的是，现在，此刻，他很害怕接下来的问题的答卝案。可他必须要问：“就……能告诉我托尼他……在哪吗？”史蒂夫鼻头一酸，差点落下泪来。此刻的他过于脆弱，他害怕听到他所不能接受的那个答卝案。

他与托尼共同生活了五年，这是千真万确的事实？还是他该死的幻想？而现在，不管怎样，梦都该醒了。

“Boss曾告诉过您，他需要为了新能源的彻底普及而出差一段时间，为期三个月。而现在时间才过去一半。”星期五很明显地担心起来，“罗杰斯先生，您或许要控卝制住自己的情绪。”

“哦，是的，我需要，是的，你说的没错……”史蒂夫已经听不清星期五接下来说了些什么，他只觉得一切的压力忽然离他远去，那些禁卝锢他的疼痛、恐惧与焦躁一下就消失了。

托尼没有离开，他还活得好好的——上帝啊。史蒂夫呜咽着扶住冰凉的金属桌，整个人蜷缩在地上，颤卝抖的肩背看起来无助又脆弱。他或许喜极而泣了，又或许没有，耳鸣令他听不清任何声音，直到有什么东西穿过他的腋下，提起他的肩背，将他稳稳地扶了起来。

“史蒂夫？”电化的声音飘进史蒂夫耳朵里，那是托尼的声音。仅一瞬间，他便回过神来，手臂一弯，抱住了那架硬卝邦卝邦的战甲。

“嘿，发生什么了？”远在西亚的托尼朝小辣椒挤挤眼，后者耸肩，喊着其他随行人员一同离开，将偌大的会卝议室留给托尼一人。托尼坐回到一把舒适的转椅上，因智能眼镜里史蒂夫的后脑勺蹙起眉：“别告诉我有人欺负你了。”

“你可真不会开玩笑，斯塔克。”史蒂夫的声音闷闷的，意外的有些疲惫，“说些什么，托尼。”他近乎恳求，毫不掩饰那份心有余悸，“我以为你不在了，我以为那五年都是幻觉……”

托尼猛地顿住，先前想好的安慰话语此刻一句也说不出来。有什么在他脑子里炸开，一股冲动令他下意识打开了纳米战甲，一声巨响后，金红色的身影冲上蓝天，往家的方向直直飞去。

史蒂夫抱着战甲，听到玻璃破碎的声音后无奈地叹了口气：“你损坏公物了。”

“去他的公物，斯塔克国际会照价赔偿。”托尼恶狠狠地说道，“你是傻卝子吗，史蒂夫？我不在了？哈？老天，你当初就应该对我这三个月的出差计划说不！”

“可我不能……”

“所以导致我现在损坏了公物。”托尼叹息着，声音逐渐放缓，“跟我聊聊，好吗？要知道，我们昨晚才用全息影像数落那群该死的走私犯。别告诉我你忘了。”

“现在想起来了。”史蒂夫轻笑，松开了战甲，轻轻靠在身后的实验桌上，眉眼微垂，抬起一只手搭在战甲肩膀上，“早上醒来，我看到你不在身边，虽然只有几分钟，但我觉得你不在了。”他只听到从托尼那传来的音爆声，清楚他又提升了速度，“我什么都想不起来，这是正常现象吗？我不清楚。老实说，我真的慌神了。”

“看出来了。”托尼眨眨眼，心脏阵阵抽痛，“现在，冷静点，史蒂夫，你只是太在意某件事导致大脑需要休息片刻。好吧，我清楚你爱死我了，所以，我想你需要一个拥卝抱。”

“是的，我需要。”史蒂夫自嘲一笑，“这样很脆弱吗？”

“不，正常现象。”托尼听起来有些哽咽，史蒂夫宁愿相信他只是因为飞行原因声音有些颤卝抖，“抱歉，我没能——”

“托尼，”史蒂夫打算他的话，“这回是我的错。”

“你没犯错。”棕发男人轻声叹息，“你只是——”

“我们分开有一段时间，我或许只是缺少一些安全感。”史蒂夫摇摇头，“你知道的，那次战争后，你一直状态不佳，托尼。我很担心你。”

“……我知道。”托尼将驾驶任务交给星期五，自己独自凝视着视界里，当下已经靠坐在实验桌上、为了不让生理泪水落下来而拼命眨眼睛的史蒂夫。

双方都没了声音，通讯里只剩下两人平和的呼吸声。

“为什么不打给我？”托尼在快要到家时轻声问，“怕打不通？”

“是的。”史蒂夫起身往门口走去，战甲跟在他身后，“你如果出卝事卝了，会让我感到绝望。”

“可绝望无法打败你。”

“但绝望会折磨我。”金发男人踩上家门口的草坪，扬起脑袋，伸展双臂，向远处飞来的战甲敞开怀抱。嘴角微弯，史蒂夫脆弱地笑着：“而你带来的绝望，会让我变得不像我。”

“补充，只在某一小段时间内，之后你会调整得更好。”托尼走出战甲，紧紧抱住史蒂夫的肩背，手掌下的肌肉轻微地卝震颤，脖颈处的温热吐息波动不断。“你这样可一点不美国队长。”托尼说。

“但是非常史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”金发男人叹息着回答，他猛嗅了一口托尼的气息，那般熟悉，那样令人安心。史蒂夫闷声道出有些可爱的言卝论来：“我感觉自己活过来了。”

“这么夸张？好吧，我接受这个比喻，就，总之……”托尼拍拍史蒂夫的脊背，两人微微松开怀抱后，他吻了上去。史蒂夫异常安静，只是任由他的舌卝头攻城略地，自己则凭借超人一等的肺活量支撑着随托尼折腾。在轻卝咬了一下史蒂夫的嘴唇后，托尼盯着那双浅色的眼睛。他耸耸肩，让轻卝松的氛围逐渐包裹彼此：“不要慌张，史蒂夫。你猜怎么着——”他温和地低语，“——余生长着呢。”

怀里的人明显一愣，随即噗呲笑出了声：“老年人的智慧，嗯？”

托尼眉毛一挑：“现在都开始旁敲侧击地提醒，我这个斯塔克已经是个老骨头了？”

“很老很老的骨头，还又硬又不好啃。”史蒂夫咧嘴一笑，握住他的左手往屋里走去，“但是我爱他。”

“你这冰棍也老大不小了，还这么幼稚。”托尼收紧手指，确保每一根指腹都贴紧史蒂夫的皮肤，他尝到了普世的温暖与独属于他和史蒂夫的爱，机械的右眼弯了起来，整个人都轻飘飘的，“明天跟我出差。话说，上回你为什么不直接提出来跟我去？”

“我想你需要私人空间。”史蒂夫挠挠头，“而我也不能放着那群新兵不管。总之，我的错。”

“美国队长早就让位了，工卝资也是我给你发，怕什么。”托尼抬起右手，机械的右臂上滑过一道道数据流，最终凝聚成一条全息投影信息，“已经给你放了长假。”

“托尼……”史蒂夫捏了捏棕发男人的手掌，在重新抱住他后摇了摇头，“嘿，听着，你说得对，不需要为这件事慌张。撤回你的命令，我继续呆在这。”

托尼嗅着史蒂夫身上熟悉的清爽香味，最终还是撤回了命令：“真的没问题？”

“不会有事。”史蒂夫轻声说，“我保证。”

“那你可得欠我燃油费了，我好不容易从西亚飞过来。”

“一顿丰盛的……按西亚的时间来算——午餐？或者下午茶？”史蒂夫拉着托尼往厨房方向走，“虽然我清楚你用的不是燃油。”

“午餐，谢谢。”托尼轻笑，“恭喜你抵债成功，罗杰斯先生。”

“我的荣幸。”

早晨片刻的慌乱终于过去。毕竟，剩下的日子，着实不短。

end.

ps：短暂性失忆，这事儿在之前高中的时候经常遇到，比如周六一睁眼看一眼时间——妈耶过点了迟到了穿着衣服就要跑去学校。之后被母上大人逮住，并用关怀智障的目光好好注视了一天（望天。）


End file.
